


You or Me Amplified

by UnfortunatelyDisastrous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood as Harley Quinn, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Dark Magnus Bane, Inspired by Joker (DCU) and Harleen Quinzel, M/M, Mafia Boss!Magnus, Magnus Bane as Joker, Non-Graphic Violence, Powerful Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago - Freeform, but not literally, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyDisastrous/pseuds/UnfortunatelyDisastrous
Summary: Alicante (Penitentiary) Asylum. A rather dull building stuffed with just enough crazy criminals to make it interesting.Not that Magnus had ever stepped foot in the place. Personally, the drab exterior and even more horrifyingly boring interior was enough to keep him suitably motivated to maintain his freedom.Magnus’ sources told him that he wasn’t missing out on anything – apparently the food was as abysmal as the décor and the whole ‘reform and rehabilitation’ schtick was as infuriating as one would assume.And yet, Raphael refused to leave.ORMagnus is like the Joker, Alec is like Harleen Quinzel, but is Alec willing to fall for their love?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	1. Prologue

_“You’re mad, bonkers, completely off your head. But I’ll tell you a secret. All the best people are.” – Lewis Carroll_

Alicante (Penitentiary) Asylum. A rather dull building stuffed with just enough crazy criminals to make it interesting.

Not that Magnus had ever stepped foot in the place. Personally, the drab exterior and even more horrifyingly boring interior was enough to keep him suitably motivated to maintain his freedom.

Magnus’ sources told him that he wasn’t missing out on anything – apparently the food was as abysmal as the décor and the whole ‘reform and rehabilitation’ schtick was as infuriating as one would assume.

And yet, Raphael refused to leave.

Raphael Santiago, that is. Aka, Magnus’ right-hand man. They had first met back when they were just a couple of homicidal teens who crossed paths. They had both wanted to behead the same victim but, in the end, they had tortured the man together, becoming life-long friends and the rest was history.

It had been three weeks since Raphael had been dumped in Alicante’s horrid halls and he was still rejecting every escape plan Magnus so benevolently threw his way. _How rude_.

Magnus didn’t normally take kindly to such treatment. In fact, he had killed people for less. Like that infuriating woman from last week who had the gall to serve him his Vanilla Latte with semi-skimmed milk rather than soya. Magnus wrinkled his nose just remembering that bitch.

But this was _Raphael_. So, Magnus was feeling generous.

And curious.

He couldn’t help but wonder what, or who, could possibly be so enchanting as to make Raphael choose to remain in a place as lacklustre as Alicante Asylum. But he intended to find out.

And so, Magnus informed Ragnor and Catarina that he would be taking a sabbatical until further notice. Then he allowed himself to be caught red-handed by that blasted unit of the FBI, known under the code-name ‘The Clave’. His captor, Victor Aldertree, had been insufferably smug (Magnus made a mental note to deal with him later), but he had shipped Magnus off to crazy town as expected.

And so, Magnus, the Prince of Edom, mafia royalty, a man as deadly as he was dashing, found himself here, at Alicante Asylum, surrounded by enough crazy to make things interesting.

At least all the best people are mad.


	2. Chapter 1

_“Perhaps all love sailed too close to madness. The deeper the love, the more dangerous.” – Cassandra Clare_

Alexander Lightwood very much enjoyed his job. Most people thought it was a bit taboo or dangerous but working as a psychiatrist at Alicante Asylum was actually rather rewarding.

His patients loved him, his siblings worked close by (Jace as a security guard and Izzy as a doctor in the infirmary), but most of all, he was good at his job.

The chief of the hospital/penitentiary wasn’t so fond of his methods, but she couldn’t deny that Alec was _effective_.

None of the patients assigned to him were fit to be walking around in regular society, of course, but Alec actually got through to them. Less signs of hysteria, fewer violent outbursts, increased social abilities, and, most importantly, they actually _talked to him_. Which was extremely rare in a place like Alicante, where they got through staff like sweaters because the patients liked to use murder as the answer to everything.

In short, Alec Lightwood was the best psychiatrist Alicante Asylum had to offer.

His secret was to treat his patients at Alicante like any other patients, and to conveniently forget that they are all highly unstable, high-status criminals with a penchant for blood.

It also helped Alec play it cool when he ended up with patients like Raphael Santiago and Simon Lewis, who seemed less inclined to reform and more concerned with their…

“So, you’d kill for me, but you won’t sleep with me? What the hell, arsehole?”

…domestic issues.

“Cariño, it’s not that I won’t it’s that I don’t want to! Ever!”

Raphael was currently strapped to a chair on the left side of Alec’s patient room, with Simon on the right in much the same predicament. Alec had tried to tell the guards that the bonds weren’t necessary, but they weren’t having it – apparently, the last guard who got in the middle of their argument was in critical condition in the infirmary.

Alec was a firm advocate for improving patient-staff relations; the patients at Alicante were people – criminal, mentally-ill people, but still people. Unfortunately, many at Alicante disagreed with him.

“What does that even mean?” Simon cried, mania creeping into his eyes as he fought against the leather straps.

Alec sighed from where he was leaning against a table and moved forward. He was a psychiatrist for god’s sake, not a couple’s counsellor. Nevertheless, he picked up his own chair, dragged it forward and placed himself physically between the two, effectively blocking Raphael from Simon’s sight and vice versa.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Alec made sure to keep his tone and his face void of emotion as always but let the force behind his command show in his eyes, as he stared Simon down, then Raphael.

“Fine, doc.” Simon conceded. “You can try your therapizing shit, but if he doesn’t fuck me after this, I will not be held responsible for the dead bodies – a guy’s gotta get his tension out somewhere. Because _someone_ , is refusing to help!”

Alec had long ago concluded that both Simon and Rafael were Psychopaths – this meant that they were unable to feel emotions like ‘regular’ people did. Instead they each had their own set of emotions that they felt that no one but each of them, respectively, would be able to understand.

So, Alec ignored the murder threats and focused on the implications of Simon’s outburst. His expression was taut with anger, but Alec mentally took note of the slight hurt behind his eyes, barely noticeable if you weren’t familiar with Simon’s moods. At least he was still rambling – that was always a good sign.

“I said, that’s enough. No more blaming…” he said, looking at Simon, “…or vague answers.” He then turned to Raphael.

Once he was sure they would stay quiet, Alec scooted his chair back so the pair could see each other again.

“Simon,” he began. “Could you list the emotions you feel right now? And keep it to one-word answers like anxious or ecstatic.” This was more for Raphael than Simon – Alec had noted early on that the Latino’s psychopathy made it impossible for him to understand regular emotions, and he comprehended things better when they were put simply.

Simon’s mouth twisted uncomfortably. “Betrayed. Angry. Horny. Irritated. Frustrated. Confused. Hurt…”

“That’s good, Simon.” They were getting somewhere now. “Let’s start at the end – you feel confused and hurt. Could you elaborate on that? To Raphael this time.”

Simon reluctantly turned to his partner (they had been together almost two weeks as far as Alec could tell).

The man took a deep breath before he started, his words tumbling out in a rush. “You say you love me, and you want me…” Love? That was rather quick. Alec mentally noted that down. Perhaps their psychopathy might explain the heightened feelings of ‘love’.

“… but you barely touch me. And I get it if we have different love languages or whatever, but you won’t even let me kiss you, Raph. I’m getting mixed signals here. If you don’t want to be in a relationship, I totally get it! I mean I’m super average-looking and nerdy and I ramble a lot, like I honest to god can’t stop talking – like right now! I’m a mess! And you’re totally out of my league with your suaveness and your advanced torture techniques, that are totally hot, by the way – it always gets me going when you talk about slicing the carotid _just so_ and watching the blood…”

Another thing this pair had in common is that they both happened to be serial killers. Evidently, they had bonded over that fact. In fact, the more Alec considered it, the more their interest in each other made sense – they both described their urge to murder as hunger or a craving for human blood.

“Thank you, Simon.” Alec cut him off before he could go into too much detail; it didn’t bother Alec much to hear about such gruesome things, but it was off topic at present.

Satisfied with Simon’s verbalisation of his concerns, Alec started on the other man. “Raphael, you mentioned you don’t ever want to have sex with Simon. Is it specifically him or sex in general?” He was going on a hunch here, but Alec suspected this was a sexuality issue rather than an insecurity.

Raphael tensed up and determinedly kept his gaze on the floor.

“Raph…” Simon’s voice was soft now, tinged with fear of rejection.

At that, Raphael slowly lifted his head and stared into his partner’s eyes. “… Sex in general.”

Alec leaned back in his chair; certain Simon would be able to take it from here.

“Like… because you’re asexual? Or… because of something in the past?”

Raphael frowned in confusion. “Asexual?”

Simon had softened almost completely now and looked semi-relieved, semi-concerned. “It means you don’t feel sexual attraction. A lot of asexual people don’t like kissing and/or sex because it makes them feel uncomfortable or disgusted.”

The expression on Raphael’s face was indecipherable and silence stretched on for a full minute as the Latino processed Simon’s words.

“I think… I think I’m asexual.”

Alec watched as a bright, supportive smile stretched across Simon’s face. “That explains so much. Thank you for telling me.”

Raphael’s frown returned. “Why are you okay with this? You want sex. I can’t give you that. It’d be better if-”

But Simon didn’t let him finish. “I love you, Raphael. I don’t need sex when I have you.”

“But-”

“No.” The sinister firmness of Simon’s tone sent a shiver down Alec’s spine. It was times like this he was reminded that he was in a room with a couple of killers. He steadfastly ignored the feeling of unease.

“I was hurt because I thought you didn’t want me, not because you wouldn’t fuck me. I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I love you and I don’t need sex to prove that.” Simon continued. He was smiling at Raphael, a little too big to be considered sane.

Raphael’s shoulders dropped instantly at his boyfriend’s words. He returned the smile, an equal amount of mania in his eyes. “I love you too.”

Alec signalled to the guards to unbind them from the chairs. The moment they were free, they threw the guards off and embraced for a few seconds. Alec had anticipated this and made no move to stop them, thinking it was better to let them have this moment.

Soon though, the guards got them back under control. Alec insisted they stick to the normal arrangement of being loosely handcuffed to the table rather than retie them to the chairs – it allowed for far more comfortable movement and Alec didn’t think the pair were in a violent mood anymore.

“Thanks, doc. I swear to god you have crazy ninja sensei skills or something because you always seem to know exactly what we need.” Simon was back to his usual chipper self it seemed.

Alec inclined his head at Simon’s words, letting the ghost of a smile appear on his face. He was nothing if not professional, always keeping careful control of his emotions, but he also acknowledged the need to treat the patients like people. “I’m glad my ‘therapizing’ worked then. No murder spree today?”

“Not today. Lucky for you.” Simon returned, gleefully.

“Yes, I also want to thank you for your assistance.” Raphael gave Alec a respectful look that filled him with pride – the Latino was not one to hand out respect easily, but Alec had worked hard to earn his trust, just as he tried with every one of his patients.

“Of course. You are both always welcome to talk to me about anything.” Alec returned his look with a respectful nod. “Now, would you like to continue this session or end here? I’m aware we don’t usually have group sessions.”

“Actually,” Raphael answered. “I was hoping to continue. I have something to ask you.”

Alec raised an eyebrow in surprise, and on the other side of the table Simon seemed just as shocked. Raphael may respect Alec to an extent, but he rarely let his sessions go on any longer than absolutely necessary.

Alec tilted his head, gesturing for Raphael to proceed.

“There’s a new patient who arrived last week by the name of Magnus Bane. Is he your patient?”

Alec was barely able to mask his shock and curiosity. “No, you’re my newest patient. Is he a friend of yours?”

“More like family.” Alec would have considered it an admittance if it wasn’t for the threat in Raphael’s tone.

“Family? Now I can’t wait to meet him!” Simon exclaimed, uncaring of the threat and seemingly happy at the notion of meeting his boyfriend’s loved one.

“I know he’s in Block E.” Alec offered the information to Raphael like an olive branch, hoping to quell the threat in his tone.

Simon perked up at that. “That’s solitary right?” Alec nodded.

Raphael only narrowed his eyes. “You guys must consider him a threat.”

Alec heard the unspoken question: _Do_ you _consider him a threat?_

“I wouldn’t know; I haven’t read his file.” Alec responded, evenly. “But I have heard that his psychiatrists and guards haven’t been faring too well.” It was true – he knew very little about the new patient other than the fact that any psychiatrist put on his case got injured, had a breakdown, or refused to work with him. And it had only been a week.

Raphael seemed satisfied with this answer. “I have a favour to ask, then.”

Alec didn’t like where this was going.

“Could you request his case and get him out of solitary? I’d like to see him.”

“That’s two favours.” Alec observed, stalling as he quickly contemplated Raphael’s requests.

Alec had to admit he was curious as to what was so different and dangerous about this patient. Truthfully, that was what drove him to this career – curiosity. He didn’t expect to ‘fix’ any of his patients, he just wanted to understand them. And once he understood them, they seemed to respect him enough to cause less trouble.

“That’s not an answer.” Raphael’s tone was agitated now. He wouldn’t attack, Alec was almost certain, but building Raphael’s anger was still flirting with danger.

“I’ll look over his case and request to take it. But I can’t guarantee to get him out of solitary until he’s… settled down.” Read: stopped killing and injuring the staff.

Raphael locked his jaw for a moment, considering the offer. Then, he looked back at Alec. “I would very much appreciate that.” Alec inwardly relaxed at that. “And when you see Magnus, tell him I sent you, but don’t mention Simon – I want to tell him about mi amor myself.”

Raphael smiled softly at his boyfriend during the latter part. Simon was grinning wildly, looking like the cat that got the cream.

Alec nodded in acknowledgement and their session finished soon after that. Alec made sure to update his notes and files on Simon and Raphael, respectively, before he went to the Chief’s office. Imogen Herondale gladly transferred the case over to Alec and he surmised they were having a difficult time getting anyone to accept.

Tracing the edge of the file absently, he read through the papers. He wasn’t surprised to find that it was more extensive than any patient record he had ever been given – this man was being treated as the highest-risk patient in the whole hospital and the evidence in this file more than explained it.

But Alec refused to make notes until he met the patient – pre-diagnosis and presumption were dangerous in his opinion.

_‘Magnus Bane’_ , Alec thought, finally, tasting the name. He was rather looking forward to meeting the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment! x


	3. Chapter 2

_“Crazy isn’t being broken or swallowing a dark secret. It’s you or me amplified.” – Susanna Kaysen, Girl, Interrupted_

Magnus was bored.

They had dumped him in solitary confinement like some kind of low life. This meant he hadn’t been able to see Raphael despite being in this godforsaken hellhole for a full week.

Sure, the cat and mouse game with his guards was rather entertaining at first – you know, taunting them, riling them up, snapping some necks: the usual. But now they had him chained up, rather inhumanely, in his cell, which seriously limited his fun.

Thus, Magnus was bored.

Even those cursed psychiatrists were becoming tiresome; none of them stuck around long enough for Magnus to have any real fun. For example, the last one – Raj Kapoor, was it? – had some sort of mental break when Magnus indulged in some mild teasing and threatening. So, what if Magnus had his people on the outside play a little prank? Raj’s mother would recover. Mostly.

And yet, the staff at Alicante were not giving up. They had deposited another poor, unsuspecting doctor into Magnus’ lap. Said doctor was due to arrive any moment.

The Prince of Edom sighed dejectedly, absently hoping this one was marginally more interesting than the last.

Finally, the doors to Magnus’ ‘cell’ opened – though a more accurate description would be Magnus’ cage in the middle of a large room filled to the brim with armed guards. It was very reminiscent of Harley Quinn’s prison cell from that mediocre movie with the good soundtrack.

In walked Magnus’ new victim, pardon, psychiatrist. As the sound of footsteps got louder, Magnus leisurely lifted his head from where it had been inspecting his nails, and _oh_ …

_Hello handsome._

He was a tall man in his mid-twenties, with wind-swept raven locks and eyes of the brightest blue. Broad shoulders, evident muscles, never-ending legs and an ass that wouldn’t quit; yes, Magnus was liking this one better already.

He let the man catch his eyes, licking his lips at the tall drink of water in front of him and relishing in the slight blush that crept up onto the doctor’s cheeks. Oh, this one would be fun to tease.

Magnus watched as the Adonis took his seat, six feet away from the ‘cell’. He moved cautiously, more than aware of the danger Magnus presented, but there was a hint of respect in the way the doctor regarded him. He carried nothing with him, folding his hands neatly in his lap as he smiled up at Magnus.

_Wait_. Smiled?

_Curiouser and curiouser cried Alice._

Magnus fought to mask his surprise as he deciphered the smile with observant eyes. It was warm and earnest, with the light reaching his eyes that crinkled adorably. Magnus was delighted at the air of angelic innocence that clung to the man, starkly contrasting the darkness of the prison – sorry – hospital.

Magnus couldn’t wait to corrupt this one and sink his teeth into the man’s soul.

Reinvigorated by his newfound intrigue, Magnus got up from his spot on the floor and stepped as close to the bars as his chains would allow. He grinned slowly at the doctor, dark and full of promise.

“I’m Magnus Bane. I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced.” Magnus was nothing if not a gentleman, after all.

Unfortunately, that seemed to shock the man into professional mode. The smile dimmed to almost nothing and he straightened in his seat. Magnus mentally noted with satisfaction that the man’s eyes, however, betrayed how flustered he truly was.

“I am Alec Lightwood, your new psychiatrist. I requested your case as a favour for a friend of yours, Raphael Santiago.”

That immediately brought a flood of questions to Magnus’ mind – he _requested_ Magnus’ case? And he knew Raphael; what was the nature of their relationship? A favour implied closeness. Magnus would get his answers in due time but this man was getting more interesting by the second.

Before he could decide what to ask first, the man spoke. “Go ahead. Ask whatever you want. My schedule is cleared for the rest of the day. Unless there’s an emergency or something.”

The doctor gave him an encouraging smile and Magnus relished in the small gesture that broke through the professional mask.

“All day, huh? I can certainly think of better ways to spend it than talking.” The man only raised an eyebrow at that.

Magnus continued undeterred, deciding to start at the beginning. “Is Alec short for Alexander?”

Magnus could tell that this wasn’t the direction the doctor thought this conversation would go. He seemed genuinely caught off-guard by the question and Magnus delighted in the way Alec’s eyes momentarily flickered with lust at the use of his full first name.

“Uhm… yes.” was all the response Magnus received but it was more than enough for him.

“Do you have a middle name, Alexander?” Magnus asked, making sure to purr the words, his voice low and gravelly.

The man’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. His tone was awkward, clumsy when he next spoke. “Gideon. That’s, uh – Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”

“Alexander the Defender, Protector of men. Gideon, the Great Warrior. Tell me, do you have any siblings?”

“Two younger brothers and a younger sister.” The protective flash in the man’s eyes was glorious. Magnus had expected Alexander to stumble through his words, but there was a hidden carefulness behind them, as though the man was trying to decide what was too little or too much detail. Magnus was fascinated.

“Then it’s a fitting name.” He decided, grinning wildly. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the guardian angel of his family.”

“Angel?” The man bit his plump lip hypnotically, drawing Magnus’ gaze. Hell, he wanted to fuck that mouth.

“The angels were the big man’s warriors, weren’t they?” Magnus replied easily, enraptured by the way Alexander’s eyes widened slightly.

The man was a paradox really – Alexander’s form was practically sinful with those fuck-me lips and that perfect ass, but those eyes…

Clear as the sky and just as blue, radiating with innocence. It was intoxicating, dangerous even.

But Magnus had always been attracted to danger.

>>> Alec’s POV

It became a thing after that.

Magnus would flirt, call him angel or Nephilim, or whatever other nickname popped into his head. Alec often felt like their sessions resembled dates far more than therapy. It was largely disconcerting and extremely confusing.

But Alec took it all in stride – after some initial fumbling, he got used to Magnus’ antics and got a better reign on his reactions to the man. Sometimes he even flirted back because Magnus seemed to react well to it and open up more.

Their conversations became laced with easy banter and Alec found he actually quite enjoyed the patient’s wit and charm. Within a professional capacity, of course.

Still, a week into their sessions Magnus hadn’t let up on his violent behaviour with anyone who wasn’t Alec (he had yet to figure out why he was the exception) and the Chief was on his ass about it. Raphael too.

They were mid-session when Alec attempted to address it again.

“Mr B, I heard you put Underhill in the infirmary this morning.” He tried for nonchalant, praying to Raziel that Magnus wouldn’t get defensive.

“The blonde one?” The criminal asked lazily. Alec had requested that his chains be removed for their session, so Magnus was currently leaning casually against the cage, his arms looped through bars.

Alec nodded in confirmation. He was stood closer to the cage than he was technically allowed but still out of Magnus’ reach – he didn’t see the harm anyway since Magnus was always so… respectful to Alec. Perhaps that wasn’t the right word…

“He annoyed me.” Magnus huffed dramatically; the maniacal glee ever-present in his eyes.

Alec took the bait, forcing back a smile. “What did he do this time? Breathe too loudly?”

“I would never! You wound me, Alexander!” Magnus gasped scandalised, placing a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

Alec didn’t dignify his theatrics with a response, only raising an eyebrow in scepticism.

“Fine.” Magnus returned to his position, an amused smirk playing on his lips, and his golden eyes heavy with darkness. “He was flirting with you, darling. And I don’t take kindly to people playing with my things.”

Alec frowned at that. Andrew Underhill had, in fact, been a little too friendly with him yesterday afternoon when escorting one of Alec’s patients to his normal patient room, but Alec had barely noticed – he had brushed the guard off and had no intention of pursuing anything. More importantly, Magnus had no way of knowing that.

Then there was the matter of Magnus referring to Alec as if he were the criminal’s plaything.

“Your… things.” He repeated slowly, trying to wrap his head around the implications of the words.

Magnus’ smile only widened, a wild look in his eyes. Alec suppressed the urge to shiver under the gaze. “You’re my little Nephilim now, angel. What sort of owner would I be if I didn’t make my claim clear?”

At Alicante it wasn’t unheard of for the patients to form unhealthy attachments to staff members who caught their eye, but Alec still couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by the pure possessiveness Magnus was displaying.

His heart raced and his nerve endings felt like they were on fire. He knew this was dangerous – he was playing with fire by enabling this vicious mafia heir’s flirtations, and yet he couldn’t help but feel…

Pleased? Treasured? Wanted? Despite everything, a warm feeling settled in his stomach and Alec didn’t quite know what to think about that.

He shouldn’t be attracted to his patient. This _criminal_. It was against everything he stood for. Alec was not an object or a plaything or a pet. He was a _person_. And at six feet tall, he was far from little.

“I’m not a possession.” Alec finally said, surprised at the calmness of his tone.

Magnus’ golden eyes flared. “No, you’re a prize.”

“I’m not- you can’t just… you’re so-”

“Crazy?” The look in Magnus’ eyes was terrifying and he slammed against the bars, grasping the metal tightly. “You think I’m just another one of your wackos in this godforsaken looney bin! I’m sure you have your diagnosis written down somewhere! What’s the verdict, doc? Am I too broken for you, angel?”

For a horrifying moment Alec didn’t quite know what to do. Sure, he knew about and had witnessed Magnus when he got irritable and aggressive but it was never directed at _Alec_.

Staring into those blazing golden eyes, Alec felt the need to console the man. To tell him that he was perfect and beautiful and smart and where the hell did that come from? Pulling himself together, Alec carefully chose his words, hoping to Raziel they were the right ones.

“Crazy isn’t being broken or swallowing a dark secret. It’s you or me amplified.”

Alec saw it immediately – the shift in Magnus’ mind. It was almost as if he could see something click back into place behind his eyes.

“Amplified, huh?” A slow smile stretched across the man’s face. “I like that.”

Alec released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Magnus continued; affection clear in his voice. “See? You’re so smart, angel – I can’t have lowlifes like blondie taking you away from me.”

Alec knew that he needed to address Magnus’… attachment… to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as the warm feeling returned.

Instead, he redirected the conversation back to his original point.

“As much as I appreciate your concern,” he said, trying for light and professional, “you can’t get out of solitary until you lessen the… violent behaviour. And Raphael is getting impatient.”

Magnus grinned victoriously at that. “I knew he missed me!”

Alec nodded weakly in acknowledgement.

“Fine. I solemnly swear to be on my best behaviour from now on! But only for you, my little Nephilim.”

Magnus levelled him with a playful smile, golden eyes glinting dangerously, as Alec desperately tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach.

Alec was playing with fire here, but he found he didn’t really care if he got burned. Not by Magnus’ fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For the record, my diagnosis of Magnus is antisocial personality disorder based on this: https://www.psychologytoday.com/gb/blog/psychologist-the-movies/201607/mad-love-personality-disorders-in-harley-quinn-the-joker
> 
> But I’m not a psychiatrist or a psychologist or a psychotherapist so I don’t know for sure if I’m writing him in line with actual scientific stuff. So, don’t sue me, please.)
> 
> Remember to leave a comment! x


	4. Chapter 3

_“Sometimes, to regain sanity, one had to acknowledge and embrace the madness.” – Morgan Rhodes, Rebel Spring_

Magnus was very much enjoying their little game of push and pull.

Well, Magnus did most of the work – he would push and push and push until Alec’s professional mask faltered just for a second and Magnus would watch for his reaction eagerly. When Alec was being all authoritative and responsible, he was far less fun, but when Magnus pushed him just a touch past his limits, he was entirely unpredictable; he would say things, do things, that always managed to surprise Magnus. And that was not an easy feat.

But then Alec would pull back, unknowingly making Magnus crave him more, drawing him closer.

Magnus couldn’t wait until the day the man cracked, and got a little, how did Alexander put it?

_Amplified._

At first it had been sheer attraction. Magnus wasn’t one to love, after all. He fucked. He killed. But he didn’t love.

However, that attraction had quickly morphed into more with every occasion that Alexander surprised him.

Like the time Magnus had finally asked why the doctor never brought any documents with him and never took any notes during their sessions.

Alexander had looked at him with those innocent ocean-eyes and said, “I always want my patients to feel like they can be themselves. No judgement, no notes, just… talking. Among friends.”

He looked so pure, so sweet, so earnest, as he said that, and Magnus had wanted nothing more than to fuck the man until he was screaming his name like a prayer.

And so, morbid curiosity and meaningless attraction had twisted and grown into untameable fixation. Obsession. Addiction.

Yes, he was addicted to the drug that was Alexander Lightwood, with his dry humour and his beautiful blue eyes and that undeniable, unshakable innocence that was slowly ebbing away.

Magnus gleefully registered every time Alec shivered involuntarily, or failed to hide a smile, or let his emotions flash in his eyes. It was glorious to watch the man fall apart, piece by piece, agonisingly slow.

_‘Soon’_ , Magnus thought jubilantly, _‘Soon he will fall from grace, and I will catch him.’_

His fallen angel. His little Nephilim. _His_.

“I come bearing news!” Alec exclaimed as he briskly walked towards Magnus, his voice laced with far more excitement than the doctor normally allowed himself.

Smirking in satisfaction, Magnus indulged his angel. “Oh?”

“I convinced the Chief to transfer you to Block B! Raphael’s going to be ecstatic! Well, Raphael’s version of ecstatic.” Alec answered, unable to keep the small smile from his face as he gazed at Magnus.

He thanked his angel profusely, relishing in the soft look that emerged in Alexander’s eyes.

It was only a matter of time.

>>>

Magnus lounged in his armchair as if it were a throne of sorts. This act, in all honesty, was quite difficult to accomplish since the armchair in question was a repugnant thing with garish orange stripes. But Magnus was quite certain his own aura could overpower that detail.

Beside him, Raphael sat on the end of a large couch, his new plaything settled comfortably in his lap.

Turns out, Raphael was in much the same predicament as Magnus. But Raphael’s tie to this hellhole came in the shape of a short, excitable nerd by the name of Sheldon, was it? Simba? Samuel? Whatever his name was, Raphael was quite enamoured with the fledgling, and he was beginning to grow on Magnus too.

And so, a month into Magnus’s stay and seven weeks into Raphael’s, the Mafia heir’s plans had changed drastically; Raphael’s fledgling and Magnus’ angel would be leaving with them when the time came.

No one had ever taken quite this long to break before, but _oh_. How glorious it would be when it finally happened.

All they had to do in the meantime was suffer through the atrocious meal plans and abhorrent décor until Alexander came to his senses and fell madly in love Magnus.

_Speak of the devil_. Magnus’ eyes lit up as his angel entered the leisure room. The doctor was escorting a patient back from a session, chatting lightly and completely ignoring the four guards that accompanied them.

Apparently, Magnus’ previous setup had been outside of the norm and highly guarded. The rest of the hospital was still largely fortified but the patients were allowed out of their cells/ rooms so they could interact with others. In addition, Alec actually had his own patient rooms and generally didn’t visit the prisoner’s cells like he had done for Magnus.

The Prince of Edom savoured in the knowledge that he was Alexander’s exception.

Once Alec was satisfied that the patient had settled in, he turned to leave and Magnus began unashamedly appreciating that ass – one of his new favourite pastimes.

Suddenly, a loud shout rudely pulled him out of his contented gaze.

Turning to identifying the commotion, Magnus observed a large man with a panicked look in his eyes. Several guards descended upon him but the man fought back wildly.

Dimly, Magnus registered that his face looked familiar – perhaps a small gang leader? In any case, he was clearly stronger than them and he was snarling animalistically. How interesting.

After almost a minute of struggles, it was evident that the guards in the room were failing to subdue the patient, and Magnus watched with horror as Alexander approached the scene.

He called out to his angel to stay back – he was far too precious and pretty to get his face smashed in by a Neanderthal like this man. But Alexander forged on, only sparing Magnus a momentary glance. There was a warning in his eyes, and a fiery determination, that gave Magnus pause, and he hesitated just long enough for Alexander to slip into the fight.

Magnus watched with fascination as the guards registered the doctor’s presence and retreated one by one, until only Alexander and another guard remained in the altercation – a stocky blonde with mismatching eyes.

Alexander always had an angelic grace to him, but it translated beautifully to the fight. He was elegant and efficient, delivering calculated blows with a graceful conviction. His lithe body dodged and twisted, before launching into sharp attack. He was fiercer and stronger than Magnus had anticipated, a Defender, a Warrior. A true angel.

Alexander shared a quick look with the guard, who smirked conspiratorially, before they swiftly manoeuvred the patient to the ground. The blonde held the man down in a tight hold while Alexander disentangled himself from the fight entirely.

Then, he knelt down next to the patients face and addressed him softly, muttering gentle reassurances that Magnus had to strain to hear. The words seeped into the man, though, and he eventually relaxed, ceasing his struggling.

“Luke,” Alec began finally. Magnus noted with pride that his little Nephilim’s voice was steady and even and he didn’t even look like he had broken a sweat. “Let’s get you out of here, so you can tell me what this was all about, yes?”

The man – Luke – smiled at him tiredly before agreeing. Alec helped him up and led him towards the door. Curiously, the guards made no move to interfere, only trailing them at a respectable distance, fully trusting Alexander to handle the patient.

Once they left, all the tension seemed to have left the room and background chattering once again filled the air.

Turning to his companions, he noted them regarding him curiously.

It was Raphael who eventually spoke first. “Didn’t know you were that smitten, boss.”

“Pot. Kettle.” Magnus replied easily, eyes pointedly drawing attention to Raphael’s arms wrapped tightly around his partner’s waist.

Raphael smirked in response gently brushing his cheek against the other man. It was strange seeing the usually closed-off grump act so affectionately, but Magnus thought it was a welcome change for his friend.

“So, Alec, huh?” The fledgling began, grinning widely. “He’s great – my favourite psychiatrist, actually. Normally, my therapists are like ‘Stop killing people, that’s illegal’ and they act all terrified, but Alec’s super chill!”

“He’s mine.” Magnus couldn’t help but growl possessively at the other, eyes flashing. It was endlessly frustrating how well-liked Alec was by the patients at Alicante.

But Simon continued, unfazed. “Awwww. It’s so sweet how into him you are! Don’t worry though, I’m not interested. I mean Alec’s hot and all but he’s no Raph. In fact, he helped us with a small misunderstanding a couple weeks ago!”

Magnus relaxed a little at that.

“I just mean that Alec’s great because he doesn’t try to ‘fix’ his patients,” Simon explained. “He just acknowledges and embraces the madness, you know. Goes with the flow. Rolls with the punches. It’s super cool of him.”

“Yes,” Magnus smiled in agreement at his words. “Alexander is quite the enigma.”

“He’s got a mean round-house kick too. Fierce and… flexible.” Simon’s eyes sparkled as he waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment! x


	5. Chapter 4

_“Flirting with madness was one thing; when madness started flirting back, it was time to call the whole thing off.” – Rohinton Mistry, A Fine Balance_

Magnus was getting close, now. He saw it in Alexander’s eyes – the adoration, the lust, the _devotion_. It set Magnus alight like nothing ever had, not even the countless string of lovers he had before his angel.

No, Alexander had unlocked something inside him and he wasn’t about to let him go.

Magnus was waiting for their session to start but the doctor was unusually late today. Growing impatient, he called out to his guards – the Prince of Edom did not appreciate being kept waiting, even by his precious Nephilim – but they stoically refused to answer.

After what felt like hours, but was actually mere minutes, the door finally swung open. Magnus opened his mouth to express his complaints, but when he looked up, his angel was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a short blonde woman, with a severe look on her face, swept into the room and swiftly took Alexander’s seat.

“Who the hell are you?” Magnus asked, irritation swelling inside his mind, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“Lydia Branwell. I am taking over as your new psychiatrist.” She replied in a curt, clipped tone, laying out some documents on the table.

“Like hell you are,” Magnus spat, his rage seeping out through every pore. “What happened to Alexander? He would never allow this!”

The blonde regarded him with cold, clinical eyes. “Actually, Dr Lightwood requested to be taken off your case.”

“Lies!” Magnus slipped his hands out of his cuffs and surged forward, only to be held back by a legion of guards.

Unconcerned with Magnus’ struggle, the woman continued, holding up a crisp piece of paper. “I have his request form right here. Dr Lightwood cited that he was, quote – ‘unable to remain objective in regard to the patient’ – unquote. And from your reaction, I believe he was quite right.”

Magnus wrestled free from the guards and snatched the document from her hands. Scanning the paper, he realised her words to be true and allowed the guards to manhandle him. The next moment, he was strapped to a chair, bound by leather bonds.

Suddenly, Magnus was aware of an aching sensation in his chest, like he couldn’t breathe. His mouth felt dry, there was a pit in his stomach, and it was as though a cloud had settled over his person.

He felt heavy and tired, but also… uncertain. Like he didn’t quite know where he stood. Never before had Magnus felt such an odd combination of emotions.

It had all the sting of betrayal with all the pain of loss.

It almost felt like… heartache?

Magnus hadn’t even been aware he was capable of feeling such a thing. Then again, Alexander always seemed to be his exception.

Gritting his teeth, Magnus glared at the woman, a threat in his eyes. “I want to see him. Now!”

But the blonde was unflinching. “I’m afraid that’s not possible.”

“You better damn well make it possible or you’re going to regret it!” But the woman was as unhelpful as she was uninteresting.

And so, he ignored her questions and began plotting, scheming – he had come too far to let his angel slip through his fingers now. Magnus would do anything in his power to ensure that Alexander was his forever. It didn’t matter who got in the way or what he had to do, Alexander would be his, no matter the cost.

>>>

It was two days later that his plan came to fruition.

“What is wrong with you, you sick freak?” Alexander stormed into the room with a face like thunder, determinedly ignoring the protests of various guards and other staff.

Magnus smiled lazily at the outburst, inspecting his nails with feigned interest. “That’s not very nice of you to say.”

“Me? I’m fair game. But my friends? My family? How dare you! Lydia was doing me a favour and now her husband is dead! And I _know_ that was you so don’t you fucking try to deny it!”

Magnus raised his head slowly, deliberately, and fixed his gaze on his angel. The man’s pupils were blown enticingly wide, and his cheeks tinged a delicious red as his unrestrained anger bloomed.

“I had to catch your attention somehow, darling.” He replied easily. “It would be rude of me to leave without saying goodbye, after all.”

The doctor stilled at that; his body ridged with tension.

“Leave…” Alexander seemed to barely register the word escaping his mouth, too preoccupied by the war of emotions clashing in his skull.

Magnus gave him a pitying look, before standing up.

It was then that Alexander seemed to register the fact that Magnus was not handcuffed or inhibited in any way. His head whipped wildly about the room, eyes widening in the realisation that the guards in the room were not guards at all.

Eyes never leaving his angel, Magnus motioned to his men and they immediately slammed the door shut, blocking them off from the rest of the world. At the same time, Magnus’ men outside this room recognised his signal and opened fire.

Unbeknownst to his Nephilim, Ragnor and Catarina were leading the charge, wreaking havoc and causing chaos throughout the hospital. Raphael and Simon would be safely escorted out, followed by Magnus once he was done here.

Alexander screamed and struggled as Magnus’ men descended upon him. He twisted and kicked, almost breaking free, but there were too many of them for him to fend off alone entirely unarmed.

Eventually, the doctor was slammed onto the table and tied down by familiar leather straps. Magnus watched in uncontained glee as Alexander practically _writhed_ against the bonds.

“Let me go!” He cried; voice sinfully raspy by now. “I need to go – I have to-”

“Save your siblings?” Magnus answered, letting the amusement show in his voice. “Don’t worry, my little Nephilim. My people will not to lay a hand on them – no one will. I know how much they mean to you, pet, and they are under my protection now. I give you my word.”

His angel seemed to calm at that, straining less against the bonds. Magnus approached him then, reaching out to caress his cheek. It was soft to the touch, his cheekbone high and angular.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to touch you like this angel.” Magnus breathed, letting his thumb stroke gently against the man’s jaw as he leaned forward.

Alec tried to turn his face away, squeezing his eyes shut but Magnus grasped his chin, wrenching his head back and angling it so that the doctor was forced to meet his eyes.

“None of that, darling. You’re _mine_. You always have been. Now, let me see those beautiful blues.”

Reluctantly, Alexander’s eyes fluttered open, dazed and wide. They were gorgeous as always, deep and blue, trapping Magnus in their reducing chamber. He moaned at the sight.

Confusion marred Alec’s features a second later, completely oblivious to his effect on the mafia heir. Magnus responded by grabbing a gun from the nearest guard and climbing on the table to straddle his angel.

“You don’t even know what you do to me, do you doll?” He purred, trailing his gun down the man’s chest, relishing in its rapid rise and fall.

“What are you going to do?” Alexander asked instead of answering. “Are you going to kill me, Mr B?” His words sounded breathless, but there was no fear in them, only that damned cocktail of innocence and curiosity and… lust?

With a start, Magnus realised that Alec was teasing him. A cocky yet enamoured smile lit up his angel’s face. He may not have known about his power over Magnus before, but he sure as hell knew now.

In response, Magnus violently grasped a fistful of the man’s raven hair, pulling hard. His angel groaned in response, wanton and needy, uncaring of Magnus’ men watching on. His pet was definitely turned on now and Magnus absently wondered whether it was the pain or the possessiveness that had caused it.

“I’m not gonna kill you.” He crooned, smiling disarmingly. “I’m not even gonna hurt you much.”

He leant down and captured Alexander’s lips in a kiss. It was wild and deep filled with tongue and teeth; a passionate battle of wills. Magnus had expected his angel to submit immediately but, as always, Alexander surprised him. He fought Magnus for dominance with every fibre of his being, rebellion evident in every nip and lick. Eventually, though, Magnus regained control, completely dominating the other – Magnus savoured in his victory as Alexander became pliant beneath him.

Reluctantly, Magnus pulled back for air, lingering in Alec’s space.

“My little Nephilim,” He muttered against Alec’s skin, moving to kiss at the tattoo on his neck. “My angel. _Mine_.”

“Yours.” The man gasped, baring his neck in submission.

Magnus’ eyes flared. “Say it, again.”

“Yours,” he moaned, long and slow this time. “Only yours.”

Magnus grinned victoriously at the words, pulling away completely and standing up. He brushed himself off absently as his men untied Alexander and unlocked the door.

Wide eyes stared at him in confusion as the men around them began to file out. “What...”

“You can leave if you want.” Magnus offered, forcing his voice into a casual tone. “You can walk out and I’ll never bother you again. I promise I’ll make sure you and your family are safe from afar.”

The man blinked at him slowly, his mind still foggy.

“But if you stay,” Magnus purred, taking a step forward. “If you stay by my side and come with me now, I will _own you_.”

He watched in fascination as Alexander shivered suddenly, his breath catching.

The reaction only spurred him on, filling him with life. “If you fall now, angel, I will catch you. And you will be mine, _forever_.”

There was a long pause as they stared at each other. But Magnus waited patiently for the first time in his life – he was glad that his angel seemed to understand the gravity of this ultimatum.

At last, Alexander took a shaky breath, blue eyes flaring with determination. Magnus watched in arousal and astonishment as his angel lowered himself to the floor. Slowly. Gracefully. He fell to his knees before Magnus.

“I’ve always been yours.” He whispered, eyes peering up at him through thick lashes. “Heart and mind. Body and Soul.”

Magnus couldn’t hold himself back any longer – he strode forward and dropped down to meet Alexander, pulling him into a bruising kiss.

“ _Alexander_ …” He gasped between kisses. “ _My little Nephilim. My fallen angel. Mine_.”

“ _Yours_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I hope you liked it and be sure to let me know if you want one shots about Malec's misadventures once they leave.
> 
> Also, I'm posting a bonus chapter next, inspired directly by a Suicide Squad scene.
> 
> As always, comments appreciated! x


	6. Bonus Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That scene from Suicide Squad.

_“You crave chaos. You're happiest when the world is in an uproar. You thrive on madness.” – A.G. Howard, Splintered_

Alexander had chosen Magnus. He had followed him out of Alicante Asylum, away from his old life. He had knelt, he had fallen and he had devoted himself to Magnus willingly and without regret. And Magnus had never felt so alive.

It was as if Alexander had been made for Magnus, fashioned by Raziel just for him.

Still, Magnus couldn’t help but put his faithfulness to the test. After all, in his line of work, trust issues were rather beneficial as they made you appropriately cautious.

Luckily, Alexander had no qualms with proving himself – he had been oh so eager when Magnus had asked, not a shred of hesitation in sight.

And so, Magnus had taken his angel to a nearby chemical plant, where rows and rows of acid vats simmered teasingly below them. His companion had followed unquestioningly and allowed himself to be pulled to the edge of the platform.

“Question, my little Nephilim,” Magnus began slowly, trailing his fingers down the man’s arm. Magnus smirked inwardly as his pet immediately turned to face him, blue eyes fixating solely on the mafia heir. “Would you die for me?”

“Yes.” Alec’s answer was almost instantaneous, but he continued to stare into Magnus’s eyes, seemingly waiting. How clever his angel was, knowing that Magnus was far from finished.

“That’s too easy,” He conceded – the Prince of Edom had lost count of the amount of times people had made that claim. “Would you… live for me?”

Alexander’s eyes burned brightly as he answered again, firmer this time and with a small smile. “Yes.”

But Magnus was still not satisfied, he considered for a moment before speaking. “Would you… Would you fall for me?” Alec’s eyes flashed in recognition. “My angel, my little Nephilim, would you fall from grace for someone as demonic as me?”

Magnus savoured the look of understanding in Alexander’s eyes – what Magnus was asking was not a matter of life or death, but of morality. Could Alexander, so good, so innocent, choose to live this life?

“Always.”

Magnus surged forward, forcing his angel closer and closer to the edge. “Careful…” His golden eyes flashed in warning. “Do not say this oath thoughtlessly.”

Magnus held a finger close to Alec’s lips, watching in amusement as the man’s eyeline followed it with interest. “Desire become surrender; surrender becomes… power.” They were so close now that Magnus could feel his angel’s breath on his skin.

“You want this?” His voice was low now, dark and dangerous to convey the weight of Alexander’s decision.

“I do.” His pet spoke with such surety, such determination, that Magnus was electrified with power.

“Say it,” he urged, allowing himself to finally touch Alexander as he pressed a thumb against those plump lips. “Say it, say it. Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty…”

“Please.” A primal part of Magnus was set alight by the desperation in his Nephilim’s voice. He made a mental note to make his angel beg sometime – he was sure Alexander would be vision on his knees with a plea on his lips.

“God, you’re so… good.” Magnus said, because he was – he was so good for him. But Magnus needed to push Alexander now. To make him perfect. Reborn. _Amplified_.

He took a few steps back, eyes trained on his angel, watching, waiting. But there was no moment of recognition behind Alexander’s eyes this time, no flash of emotion or burn of determination. Instead, his Nephilim just outstretched his arms in surrender, and Magnus suddenly realised that for Alexander this had all been entirely unnecessary. He had been ready to fall the moment Magnus had asked him to.

And fall he did.

It was sudden. Graceful. As Alexander always was. Arms outstretched like wings in peaceful serenity.

A fallen angel. _Magnus’_ fallen angel.

It stole his breath and filled Magnus with desire. Never before had anyone been so willing to love him. Not like this.

He could’ve walked away. Turned his back on Alexander and never worried about him again. Love was dangerous. Loving Alexander meant Magnus had something to lose. But he couldn’t bring himself to abandon his Nephilim. To walk away from everything his angel was willing to give him.

With a primal growl he tore off his jacket, letting it land on the filthy ground. Then he dove off the platform with ease, smoothly breaking through the surface of the bubbling acid. He swam down and grasped hold of his love, pulling them both back upwards.

When they finally came up for air, Alexander gasped loudly, blue eyes dazedly blinking open before they focused on Magnus. They always seemed to focus on Magnus.

This time, though, they seemed slightly too bright, too wide, to be considered sane. The intoxicating innocence gave way to a brilliant mania, passionate and uninhibited and carefully crafted by Magnus himself.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Magnus claimed his fallen angel’s lips in a possessive kiss, devouring the younger man. Magnus felt Alexander pour all of himself into the kiss; his rebellious fight as evident as his devoted submission. The dichotomy of Alexander’s character never failed to entice him.

Wrapping his dark Nephilim more tightly in his arms, Magnus swore he would never let him go. Alexander was forever his. Wholly and unflinchingly.

Because Alexander had fallen for him. And Magnus had fallen just as hard.

He cackled victoriously up at the ceiling, his voice echoing throughout the warehouse. And when he looked down again, there was Alexander, giggling contentedly.

‘ _Oh yes_ ,’ Magnus thought as he attacked his lover’s lips once more. Alexander Gideon Lightwood was an angel crafted just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At that's the where I leave this fic. I hope you like it!
> 
> Let me know if you want more from this universe.
> 
> x


End file.
